Serpentine One-Shots
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: These are a series of one-shots that I will be writing about over the next course of weeks. Mainly, the stories will be focusing on the cannon characters, of the show, the OCs that belong to me and my friends. The rating will change based on the maturity level of each chapter. I hope that enjoys reading this and I hope everyone has a great and blessed day.


Author Note: In order to help myself improve both my writing skills and style, I will be writing very short and various one shots about my and my friends' character or the cannon characters from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu television show. So, in short, I hope everyone will enjoy reading these one shots. :)

1. Oblivious

Starring:

Slithraa and Lloyd

Night had fallen by the time the Snake Bus reached the desert. All of the occupants, save two, were comfortable in the warm vehicle. Lloyd, in his Hypnobrai costume, groaned silently in his throat. Man, how he wanted to roll down the window and feel the cool air against his face, but he forced himself not to so in order NOT to raise any unwanted attention.

Sudden movement caught the corner of his eyes, as he noticed the familiar blue, gray and gold pattern of a Hypnobrai making his way down to sit down in the back of the bus. Lloyd's breath suddenly was caught in his throat. Wait...the only other Serpentine that he KNEW of that had golden markings was the ex-General Slithraa.

Guilt soon wrapped around Lloyd's heart. In the back of the young boy's mind, he knew that he was the MAIN cause for the old general's down fall and humiliation. Why didn't he apologize or...did he apologize to the old general before Skales kicked him out of the Hypnobrai tribe forever? As much as, Lloyd wanted to apologize to his old friend, he couldn't; it was far too dangerous and risky a move to make.

Little did the poorly disguised boy know, the exact same thoughts were running through the sharp mind of the old general. He knew the boy's scent too well to be fooled by the fake hood and the pair of maracas like the rest of his Serpentine brothers had. He shook his head slightly as his face was marred by a permanent frown.

It disgusted him greatly how foolish all of the Serpentine tribes were to follow Skales and Pythor. Those two were nothing but pain, built up bitterness over the years and power lust individuals.

Did they really think that once they achieve their goals that they will gain ultimate happiness? Slithraa knew that Skales would never be happy as long as he gained all the power in Ninjago and brought humanity to its knees. The same thing went for Mr. Chumsworth as well...only...his path would lead him to his ultimate demise, or...would it?

Slithraa paused in his train of thought as the bus came to a complete stop and everyone stood from their seats to get off the bus. Gingerly, he stood and gripped the back of the leather seat while he waited patiently for the others to get off bus. Then, out of the blue, he notice that he standing behind Lloyd Garmadon and it could be his last and only chance to apologize to the boy. Just as he reached his hand out to tap the boy on the shoulder, an arm reached in between the two and caused the older male to stumble backwards from surprise.

By the time, that he was able to get through the over apologetic Venomarai, the boy was already too far up ahead for him to catch up. Slithraa...had lost his chance to apologize and he may never get another chance to do so.

What will become of his...dare he admit it now? The old Hypnobrai merely shuffled quietly his ways toward the arena before deciding against at the last minute to take a detour. A small whimper escaped his throat then another and another. Before he knew it, the ex-general found his back propped up against the sandy brick wall, his face in his claws...crying.

He and the boy were -HAD been- oblivious to each other's struggles and now...it was to late. Fate had driven them apart by sure dumb luck and would never see each other again.

Obliviously blind and in dire need of want and comfort from each other.

~End


End file.
